Design Plan Execute
by QueVeeBee
Summary: How things would have happened if "A Thin Line between Chuck and Nate" had turned out differently. Throwback, I know, but the idea came to me. Enjoy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gossip Girl. Yada yada. :-)**

* * *

_I command myself not to be pregnant..._

It seemed that no matter what she said or did, everyone and everything refused to go her way. Case in point, the little white stick she held in her hands. The pink line had now turned into a clear blur as the tears began to overflow and stain her perfectly blushed cheeks. _No, this couldn't be happening. Not to her. Anyone but her. Serena even! Yes, Serena. It would be more expected of Serena. Not her!_

She needed to create a plan of action. First things first, get rid of the pregnancy test. Then her plan.

Step 1: Talk to Nate.

Step 2: Discuss her options with him.

Step 3: Live Happily Ever After, regardless of what happened.

Yes.

Perfect.

Good plan.

Blair hurried to dispose of the pregnancy test and get ready for school. No matter what, she had to keep up appearances. She wouldn't miss school. Couldn't. And she needed to find Nate as soon as possible.

Blair ran out of the bathroom, tripping on her long robe as she rushed to get dressed and run off to school. She needed to get away from the bathroom and any evidence of the news she had just received. Maybe when she got home, the test would be gone from where she hid it under the sink. Then she'd know this was all just a dream. No a nightmare. This was all just a horrible nightmare.

The next thirty minutes passed by in a haze. Her uniform was put on perfectly, her hair and makeup followed suit. She didn't know how she managed to look impeccable when she felt that her world was crumbling around her, but she did. She always looked flawless.

She arrived to school five minutes late. When she reached her English class and took her seat, Serena turned to her in obvious surprise.

"B, I didn't think you were coming today. You're never late. I figured you were out sick or something. I was going to call you after this class."

"Oh, no don't be silly, S. I'm fine. I just got stuck in traffic," Blair replied nervously. Too nervously. It was unlike her.

Of course Serena noticed.

"B...?"

"I'm fine, Serena! Really," Blair whispered loudly enough to earn her a disapproving scowl from the teacher.

They spent the next few periods having small talk as they walked to class and exited class. Blair was preoccupied, and Serena noticed. But she didn't want to pry. Blair would come to her eventually. She always did.

After 3rd period was over, Blair managed to sneak away from Serena and went to find Nate. Of course, Nate was sitting with Chuck, who smiled wickedly at her. She felt as if he were undressing her with his eyes, and she shifted uncomfortably as she came to stand before them. Nate, of course, didn't notice the interaction between the two.

"Honey," Blair milked the word up just to annoy Chuck, "We need to talk."

Nate turned to Chuck and shrugged his shoulder. "Duty calls, man. I'll catch up with you soon."

"Be gentle with him, Waldorf. You can be awfully feisty," Chuck stated as they walked away. Blair turned and scowled at him, while he grinned foolishly and winked at her. _Asshole._

"Nate. I think I might be pregnant," Blair didn't beat around the bush. She didn't have time for any word play. She needed to know how to deal with this mess as soon as possible.

Nate blanched. His skin became pasty white, and he looked more than uncomfortable. "Blair...I...How?" he stuttered.

"What do you mean 'how,' Nate? Do you want me to go into the Biology of it?" Blair asked sarcastically. Typical male response. Run away and feign ignorance when confronted with a serious problem.

"No. No. I mean I know _how_, but its impossible."

"Really. Did you find use some newfound contraceptive that I wasn't aware of?" Blair asked. Gosh she was being a bitch. Must be the baby.

"We used a condom. And if you remember, I didn't actually come while I was inside of you. That happened after you were done and we...well we..." Nate struggled to find the words.

Right. She'd worked him with her hand. Damn it. How could she have forgotten that.

_Oh my God! Then that only meant one thing..._

It was her turn to grow pale. She felt herself break out into a cold sweat. She felt dizzy, and nauseous. Funny, even the baby was kicking in with the thought of _that one_ being his/her father.

"...you see..." Nate's voice finally cut in through her thoughts. "You can't possibly be pregnant. It's probably just stress or something. And I've heard that a girl's whole menstrual cycle can change once she starts having sex. Maybe you're cycle's changing," Nate said, convinced with his explanation as well as satisfied.

Blair smiled and nodded dutifully up at him. Her life was seriously over. Nate began to walk back towards the grassy knoll Chuck was still sitting on and stopped in front. "Don't worry, Blair. It's nothing to worry about."

Blair looked at Chuck who was staring at her suspiciously. She turned and walked away. She needed to find Serena. ASAP.

-

-

XoxoXoxoXoxo

-

-

"B, I was looking for you," Serena started as she reached Blair who was huffing and puffing after having dashed around the school looking for Serena like a madwoman.

"No time...must talk...now...come," Blair huffed out as she dragged Serena into the nearest bathroom and checked each stall to make sure it was empty. Once she was satisfied that they were alone, she turned to Serena and looked at her nervous friend.

"Blair, my God, what's wrong? You're making me nervous," Serena said as she placed her hands on Blair's shoulder and stared down at her shorter friend.

"Serena...I failed a test, a very important test." Beating around the bush obviously fit when dealing with Serena.

Serena began grinning stupidly. "Oh, Blair. You're so dramatic. That's what this is all about?"

"No, Serena. Not just any test. _**The**_ test. That test you got me."

Blair stood silent as she let the news sink in and the truth of what she was saying dawn on Serena.

Serena's eyes widened as she realized what Blair was telling her and a loud gasp escaped her.

"Blair! No! You can't be serious..."

"Does this sound like something I would joke around about, Serena? I'm pregnant. The test said so this morning. My body's been saying it for the past two weeks."

"Oh my God, B..."

"It's Chuck's." Straightforward. Blair almost laughed. Almost. Only the situation wasn't at all funny. Serena looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"But you had sex with Chuck months ago at your party. That was like three months ag-"

"We'd been having sex. A lot. Recently. Up until I'd say three weeks ago. Around the time I got back together with Nate. And don't ask, because it's not Nate's."

"So you haven't slept with Nate?" Serena asked curiously.

"Yes. But it's not his. He well, well he didn't come while inside of me. Plus he wore a condom while we were having sex."

Serena scowled at her friend. "So you've been having sex with Chuck, you had sex with Nate, and now you're pregnant. And only now is that I'm finding out about all of this," Serena said, obviously offended at being kept in the dark for so long. Blair always told her everything. Apparently, things had changed. And they were definitely going to change a whole hell of a lot more.

"Can we please focus on the bigger picture here, Serena? I don't need to spend time worrying about having hurt your feelings when I have Chuck Bass' spawn growing inside of me! What am I going to do?" Blair asked, hoping against hope that Serena did actually have a solution in mind. Maybe Serena owned a time machine. Maybe she could go back in time and never, ever, ever even think about having sex with Chuck. Maybe she could go back in time and put a chastity belt on and never sleep with anyone until she was at least out of her teenage years. She hated thinking that she was going to become a part of the teenage pregnancy statistic.

"Well the first thing you need to do is talk to Chuck," Serena offered. Great help.

"Ugh...I know. Can you imagine how that conversation is going to go?" Blair said as she walked over to the window sill and took a seat.

"Well, whatever happens, you need to face it. Now. Meet him after school. Or go cut class and ask him to talk."

"Serena, I'm freaking out! My mother is going to murder me! Chuck is going to laugh at me and tell me it isn't his. Everyone in school is going to criticize me. Nate is going-"

"Bigger picture, Blair," Serena cut in with the same words Blair had used on her earlier. "You're having a baby. Forget everyone and everything else. Focus on what you need to do. I'm here for you. 100. You know that."

"Thanks, S," Blair said as she held back her tears. Damn hormones were already raging.

New plan.

Step 1: Talk to Chuck..._ugh_. The idea made her squirm.

Step 2: DEAL with the issue. No discussions. Her choice.

Step 3: Kill Chuck Bass.

Step 4: Live Happily Ever After once, and only once, Step 3 was complete.

Yes.

Yes. Perfect.

Even better plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_I need to talk to you. Come over to my place after school._

_-B_

Chuck stared at the text message that came into his phone and scowled. What the hell did she want now? And she thought she could just tell him what to do, where to be, and when to be there, and that he'd just run and do it. He was not Nathaniel. It would do her well to remember that.

_I can't. You come over. Tonight. _

_-C_

There. That would teach her. Chuck grinned. He could picture her annoyed expression now.

"Why are you grinning maliciously?" Nate asked as he spotted Chuck's face wearing a self satisfied look.

"Oh, nothing. Just this girl that's all over me lately," Chuck lied. Well it wasn't so much of a lie. Though Blair had stopped "being all over him" for a few weeks now.

"You and your women. I don't know how you keep them all happy. Me, I have trouble with just keeping one girl happy," Nate said.

"Trouble in paradise? What did she want to talk about earlier?" Chuck asked, nosing into their business.

"Man, she freaked me out with that!" Nate started as he pulled Chuck to the side in order to avoid being overhead by Gossip Girl's many minions that patrolled the streets of the UES.

"What?"

"She told me she was pregnant," Nate whispered.

Chuck froze. His entire body seemed to rush with cold. His blood froze. His breath froze. His heart beat froze. _Oh, no no no. That couldn't be right._

"She's...she's..." Chuck stuttered as he struggled to form a cohesive sentence.

"No! Goodness no! Apparently her cycle must have gone haywire with losing her virginity the other week. I haven't even had sex with her since. And that one time, well there was no way she could've gotten pregnant, lets just leave it at that."

"Then...then why did she think she was pregnant?" Chuck asked weakly.

"I don't know. I guess she's late. Like I said, she's probably going through changes," Nate said as he began to turn and walk again.

"Ummm...Nate, I've got to go," Chuck said grabbing Nate's arm before he could walk away.

"Hey, Chuck, man are you ok? You don't look too well," Nate said as he noticed the white chalk color of Chuck's face and the sweat starting to mar his brow.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry. I just remembered something," Chuck hastily explained as he turned and started to run back into the school. Pulling out his cellphone he quickly sent a message to Blair.

_Meet me. Now! By your locker._

_-C_

-

-

XoxoXoxo

-

-

Blair's phone chimed again and she stared at the message. Jerk. After he blew her off, now he wanted to talk. _What did he want to talk about?_ Blair mused as she texted him back, _Be there in five._

"Look, S, I've got to go. Chuck apparently wants to harass me some more. I'm going to go meet him," she said as she collected her things and stood from her seat in the library.

"Oh. Are you going to tell him?" Serena asked quietly.

"No! Not here. The last thing I need is for the entire school to find out if someone happens to overhear us talking."

"Yeah I guess. Then go somewhere. I think it's best you do it now," Serena urged as she began to collect her things as well and followed Blair out of the library.

"I'll think about it," Blair said as she turned to walk away. "I'll call you once I'm done."

"Good luck, B."

Blair eyed her friend nervously and nodded.

-

-

XoxoXoxo

-

-

"What the hell took you so long?" Chuck shouted as Blair made her way to her locker room. Scowling up at him, she pushed him aside as she opened her locker and placed her books inside.

"I don't run whenever you call. I was busy."

"When were you going to tell me?" Chuck said ignoring her jab and looking pointedly at her stomach. He didn't have time for games with her.

Blair blanched as she realized Chuck knew more than she thought. Stupid Nate. He couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Chuck...please, be quiet. Let's go talk about this some place else," Blair pleaded as she pulled on his arm.

"You're damn right we're going to talk about this. And right this moment. Let's go," Chuck said as he began walking ahead of her. Blair had to quicken her step in order to keep up with him.

They made their way to Chuck's limo and stepped inside. He gave the driver orders to take him to his suite and sat back on the seat staring at Blair. Blair sighed.

"Ok. So I'm guessing Nate told you about my conversation with him this morning," Blair started.

"No shit."

Blair glared at him. He was so nasty when he wanted to be.

"Will you please relax?"

"Relax! Relax! You want me to relax? How the hell am I suppose to relax? You're pregnant for God's sake! And I suppose the baby would be mine?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

"Yes..."Blair whispered.

"Of course! Fucking Nathaniel can't do anything right, can he? _I _have to get his princess pregnant 'cause apparently he can't do the job!" Chuck shouted causing Blair to flinch.

"Will you shut up!" Blair said, exhausted with his whining and complaining. "Have you stopped to think how I feel about all this? All you're worried about is yourself!"

Chuck relaxed long enough to look Blair in the eyes. "You're right. But it's still a big thing for _me_. Do you know what this means, Waldorf? You're pregnant. We're going to have a baby. For the love of God, we're only kids." Apparently pregnancy brought out the religious side of Chuck.

"Now. Now we're kids. Right. But we weren't kids when you decide to fuck me every time you you had the chance!" Blair retorted. _Asshole, son of a bitch, ignorant, selfish bastard!_

"Me? Me? Oh that's rich, Blair. You weren't complaining any of those times. In fact, you seemed to be more than a willing participant. You initiated it half the time!"

"Ok, ok. Enough. We're both equally responsible," Blair stated as she cringed at the memory. She really was a floozy. She needed help.

They sat in silence, neither one sure of what to say.

"So what do you want to do?" Chuck asked once they were more relaxed.

Blair looked at him nervously. "I...I don't know. I don't think I could go through with it," she said quietly.

Chuck let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Good. That was the best thing. Get rid of the baby. He even knew of a few places. This wasn't the first time he'd had to go to one. But those were times he'd gotten mixed up with cheap women. He never thought he'd be taking Blair Waldorf to one of them.

"Ok. Well I'll make an appointment and we'll see when it can be done," Chuck said as the driver slowed the car into park as they reached The Palace.

"No, Chuck. I don't think you understand. I can't go through with an abortion."

Chuck stopped his hand from reaching for the door. He looked at Blair who sat quietly in a corner, tears streaming down her face. His heart ached at the sight.

"Chin up, Waldorf. It'll be ok. Let's go upstairs and finish talking about this," Chuck managed to say as he gently caressed Blair's hair.

No, things wouldn't be ok. But Blair pulled herself together and smile up at Chuck slightly.

Things would never be ok again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Goodness gracious, I'm so sorry for the late late late chapter but this week was kind of crazy for me. My husband (yes I'm married and only just turned 21) came home for the week before going on deployment to Iraq :-( and so i spent a lot of time with him. Anyway, I've already parted ways with him (unfortunately, but six more months...six more months) and so I'm back to my fanfic's, living vicariously through them and all that jazz. Anyway hope you enjoy. Read and Review please, it makes me smile LOL Happy Readings!**

* * *

"Blair I just want you to know that I'm going to be there for you in any way, shape or form that I possibly can," Chuck assured Blair as they sat on the couch in his suite, the air tense and silent around them.

Blair turned sad eyes at Chuck and forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked so small, alone and in pain. Chuck couldn't stand to see her this way. Despite the animosity that existed between them these past few weeks, Chuck still felt strongly for her. There was a connection, a deep feeling that bound them. Chuck couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was pretty sure it was the closest to love he'd ever felt, though he would never admit that.

Blair sighed as she contemplated the life before her. Obviously she needed a new plan because things weren't going the way she'd hoped.

Step 1: Well step one would be a little hard. She'd have to tell Nate. And everyone else for that matter. But telling Nate would be the problem. How the hell would she tell him that she was pregnant with his best friend's baby?

Step 2: Find a way to coexist with Chuck. Obviously she couldn't kill him. He was the father of the baby she carried. Though the idea was still appealing...he was after all ruining her life.

Step 3: Pray for a Happily Ever After. Pray über hard.

Oh...and Step 4: Design some nice maternity clothes. She refused to dress in muu-muu's and garbage bag sized dresses for the next eight months.

Yes step four might actually have to be the first on her list, Blair mused.

God she sounded ridiculous. Worried about clothes when she had a baby on the way. A baby. Chuck's baby. Her and Chuck. A baby!

She suddenly burst into an uncontrollable laughter. She was laughing, crying, laughing some more. Chuck eyed her with worried eyes.

"Blair? Are you ok?" he asked cautiously as he edged a little further away from her on the couch.

"Oh, God, Chuck. Can you just picture us? Parents for God's sake!" Apparently pregnancy was making her religious too. Maybe the realization of the predicament she found herself in was making her find comfort in religion. It was probably a good idea to start now.

Chuck remained with a confused look on his face until Blair's laughing fit subsided. "So..." he spoke into the silent room.

"'So' what?" Blair asked.

"So what are we going to do? I mean, how are we going to handle this?" Chuck asked nervously as he realized what their next steps were.

"Well I have to tell my family. And I guess you have to tell yours. And then there's Nate. And unfortunately all of school will find out. Probably before we leave this room if we're not careful," Blair joked.

"Ok. Well yeah we'll have to tell everyone important. And about school, Gossip Girl will take care of that. Unless you rather no one find out. Then we'll have to find a solution to that problem," Chuck added. Things were already getting more difficult by the minute.

"I don't know. I don't want my business on Gossip Girl's front page news. But it'll be impossible to keep the truth hidden, don't you think?" Blair said a little more straight faced. It was time she took this seriously.

"Yeah," Chuck sighed. What the hell was he thinking? He always wore a condom. Always. What the hell was it about Blair that made him stop thinking straight? He hated losing control. "Well, do you first want to confirm everything with your doctor?"

"I suppose. I have to go talk to him tomorrow after school. Do you want to come?" Blair asked shyly. Chuck already knew the answer that was expected. And he _had_ told her that he would be there for her no matter what.

"I'll go with you if you'll like me to," Chuck answered, avoiding being truthful and telling her he didn't want to come.

Blair smiled as Chuck spoke. He'd said the right thing. Points to him.

"Ok. Good. That sounds good."

Again the silence. They were never at a loss for words. They were Chuck and Blair, witty conversationalists. Always back and forth with their banter. Today though, things were different.

"So what are we going to do about...us?" Chuck spoke quietly, staring into Blair's shocked eyes.

"Us?" she squeaked.

"Yeah. How do we fix us? What do we do?" Chuck asked nervously as he leaned forward and took one of her frail hands in his.

This was not part of the plan, Blair thought. And she hated having to rehash plan after plan.

Baby's complicated everything...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Here's another quick read for ya! I hope you enjoy. I'll probably be posting another chapter up tonight after the new Gossip Girl episode premieres which i'm sure you all, as well as I, are super excited about! Anyway, I'll also be starting a new story soon. Don't have a title yet, but I will have one up soon. Keep an eye out for that. Ok well Happy Readings and R&R please! Thanks**

* * *

"Us..." Blair repeated stupidly and immediately wished she could take it back. He'd said it twice. How stupid could she be? Maybe the baby was impairing her brain function. Maybe now that she was going to be eating and drinking and breathing for two, she would be thinking for two...in which case thinking would be doubly hard as was demonstrated in her stupid speech patterns.

"Uh yeah us," Chuck repeated again. "You know, me and you. You and me. Us."

"Right," Blair said as she giggled foolishly. She sobered up immediately as she noticed the condescending look he was sending her way. "Well there's no us, Chuck. There's you. And then there's me. And we'll have this baby together and we'll find a way to make this work. We don't need to make this more than what it is," Blair finished sadly. She didn't mean to push him away, but their relationship was a lost cause. Recent events between them confirmed that.

They couldn't get along for the life of them. They were always fighting and threatening each other. And she was with Nate. At least for now. And she loved him, right? Yes. Yes, she loved Ch-...no Nate. She loved Nate! Wow, yeah that baby was seriously screwing with her head.

"I guess you're right. No need to make this more than what it needs to me," Chuck answered brusquely as he stood up and walked over to the bar and poured himself a stiff drink. Blair noticed the change in his attitude immediately.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as Chuck downed his glass quickly and poured himself some more cognac.

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing. It's definitely something. What's your problem?" Blair insisted as she stood and walked to where Chuck stood.

"Well it just kind of irks me that you still want to maintain your fairytale story with Nate. Hell you might even convince him to stay with you and then the two of your could raise _**my **_baby together and pretend he's yours. A symbol of your love and all that nonsense that the two of you spew out of your traps all the time!" Chuck shouted as he finished his liquor and poured himself another glass.

"First of all, he's not _**your**_ baby he's _**our **_baby. And who the hell said that I was staying with Nate and all that nonsense you just spewed out of your mouth," Blair retorted.

"Oh, please Blair. Don't tell me that it wouldn't be the perfect way to solve all your problems. Then maybe you guys could go as far as getting married and your baby won't be a bastard! You'll live happily ever after and I'll be cast aside!" Chuck knew he was pushing his luck but he didn't care.

"You jackass!" Blair shouted, raising her voice just as high as Chuck had. "If he's anything like you, he'll definitely be a Basstard no matter how well I try and raise him!"

"That's the only satisfaction I get from all of this. I'll be around to give you hell for the rest of your life. Be it from me directly or my spawn," Chuck smiled wickedly as he doused another glass down his throat.

"Stop drinking!" Blair ordered, growing impatient with Chuck's ignorant behavior.

Chuck looked her up and down and grinned. "Can't do it."

"So you expect to drink all your problems away?" Blair asked. "I need you sober for tomorrow. We're going to the doctor, and once that's over we're going to talk to our families. Understood?"

"You're not _**my **_mother just because you're going to be a mother. My mother died a long time ago," Chuck finished quietly as he stared into his glass a little longer than usual and then tipped his head back and finished the drink.

Blair walked over to him slowly and placed her hand over his own. "Chuck, listen I'm sorry for yelling. And I'm not going to cast you aside. You said you wanted in on this, then fine. We just...we need to learn how to play together if we're going to make this work."

His smug grin was back instantly. "Oh playing together was never the problem, Waldorf. We did that quite well if memory serves me, which it does. And we made it work, to the best of it's ability. Look at what we're in now. I'd say we made it work 100 percent."

Blair scowled at him and took the bottle from his hand. "No more alcohol. Got it? Go get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Blair finished as she walked over to the bar and placed the bottle back on the rack. Turning to him she smiled and made her way to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bass."

Chuck looked at her retreating form disappear through the doorway.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow tonight's episode was HOTT! Although from the previews, next week is going to be wack. No Jenny and Eleanor, i want Chuck and Blair!!**

**Anyway...  
**

**Enjoy all! R&R Please**

"So he's really in on this with you?" Serena asked incredulously, unable to mask the shock in her voice.

"Yeah. That's what he said. I don't know if he'll bail the first chance he gets, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Blair laid back in her bed and began rubbing her stomach. It was funny how she started doing that the moment she'd learned she was pregnant. It was a very maternal gesture, if she did say so herself.

"Wow. I mean...i just wouldn't take Chuck for the responsible type," Serena added over the phone line. "I figured he'd try to convince to get an abortion or something."

Blair shuttered at the thought. She didn't know what she was doing. Didn't know how she would deal with being pregnant, and more so how she would deal with being a mother, but she couldn't bare the thought of getting an abortion and killing her baby. She even surprised herself by reacting that way.

"Well, I guess life is full of surprises. That sure as heck is the case at hand," Blair answered tiredly as the haze of sleep started to overwhelm her. "Listen, S, I don't mean to be rude and stuff, but I'm really tired. And tomorrow, well I don't even want to think about everything that's going to happen tomorrow. I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Oh of course, of course. Get some rest, B. And I'm so glad you decided to keep the baby. Remember I'll be here for you whatever you may need."

"Thanks, S," Blair said, the smile obvious even through the phone line.

"'Night, B."

"Goodnight, S."

--

xoxo

--

"Are you ready?" Blair asked Chuck the next morning as they stood outside the doctor's office. They'd cut school that day in order to go to the doctor and check out Blair's condition. After that they planned on talking to Blair's mom, and then Chuck's dad. Blair figured she'd tell Nate that evening once everything was said and done.

Exhaling deeply, Chuck took hold of Blair's arm and nodded. "Let's go, Waldorf."

They sat in the waiting area for about thirty minutes and were then led into a nicely decorated, simple, and of course freezing cold office. They stood in silence, listening to the drumming sound of the air condition filling the room. It was uncomfortable and nerve wrecking. Chuck had never been so nervous in his life.

He had thought the night before that Blair might have been mistaken. Maybe the pregnancy test she'd taken was defective. Maybe the doctor would confirm that she was not in fact pregnant. The idea offered him some comfort. But deep down he knew the truth. Blair was definitely going to be a mother. And therefore, he was going to be a father.

The doctor made his way in just as Chuck's hands began to sweat. Blair spoke first as the doctor greeted them and asked Blair what brought her to his office.

"Well Doctor Williams, well...I...Ok, I took a home pregnancy test, and it said that I was pregnant," she blurted out, ashamed and humiliated to have to admit the truth. Doctor Williams had been her gynecologist since she turned fifteen and her mother wanted her to start getting herself checked out. Blair never imagined she'd be going to her doctor for this problem, unless of course she was wearing a ring on her left ring finger.

The doctor didn't seem fazed by what Blair told him. He simply smiled and followed procedure. He gave her a small plastic cup and allowed her to go to the bathroom and do her business. Blair came out looking embarrassed as she handed the doctor the cup of urine and averted Chuck's gaze. The doctor excused himself from the room and went to test the sample given to him.

"Well this is technologically advanced. I figured they'd stick a camera up there and see if they saw a baby," Chuck stated as the doctor left the room.

Blair looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Don't be ridiculous, Bass. This how they do it everywhere... I think."

After a few minutes, Dr. Williams returned with a smile on his face. Blair read it as a good sign. Chuck allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well you two, it seems you both are about to become parents. Congratulations," Dr. Williams said cheerfully as he eyed the couple before him. "You must be very excited Miss Waldorf. You've spoken many great things about this young man in the past."

Blair rubbed her stomach and attempted to smile, but failed miserably. Chuck thanked him as the doctor began to walk out of the room to give them some time alone.

--

xoxo

--

Pregnant. The doctor had confirmed it. She'd known, but still she'd hoped. And by the look that came across Chuck's face when Dr. Williams had given them the news, he'd also held on to that hope.

Blair didn't even cry. There was no use in crying. She was pregnant. There was no remedy to the situation. She'd just have to deal with it and find a way to cope and live with it. She was strong. She could get through this.

Chuck eyed Blair carefully as the limo wound its way through traffic and arrived at the Waldorf penthouse a few minutes after leaving the doctor's office. They'd decided to tell Blair's mother and then his father. It would be for the best.

Helping her get out of the limo upon their arrival, Chuck noted the unsteady step in Blair's walk and put his arm around her shoulders. "Relax, Blair. It's going to be ok." He gently squeezed her arm as he guided her through the entrance and the crowded lobby. Blair simply nodded and allowed Chuck to lead the way.

Her mother was on the phone when they arrived at the Waldorf apartment. Noticing the serious look on Chuck and Blair's face had Eleanor excusing herself from her phone call and looking up at the two of them.

"Blair? What's wrong? And why is Charles here?" Eleanor asked cautiously. Her daughter looked a bit disheveled and confused. Blair never looked that way while out in public.

"Mrs. Waldorf, there's something we need to tell you..."

--

xoxo

--

The conversation did not sit well with Blair's mother. Chuck had to step in the way before Eleanor could slap Blair across the face. She yelled, hollered, screamed some more. She wanted to kill Blair and Chuck for doing this to _her_. She was embarrassed, ashamed that Blair was her daughter, and wanted to disown her at that very moment.

Blair stood silently as Chuck stood in front of her trying to spare Blair some of the force of her mother's violence. Chuck was surprised she didn't speak. She didn't react at all. She stood motionless, staring at her feet as her mother verbally bashed them both.

Eleanor decided to call Chuck's father and have him come over to the house immediately. Bart was shocked at Eleanor's request and promised to arrive as soon as possible.

Two hours later, Bart entered the Waldorf living room to find a quiet threesome sitting around the living room. Chuck sat by Blair, holding her hand comfortingly as Blair sat almost in a state of shock. Eleanor sat across from the two glaring at them as she strung her hands together.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at the office. What seems to be the problem, Eleanor?"

"The problem? The problem? The problem, Bart, is your son! Your son corrupted my daughter!" Eleanor shouted hysterically.

Bart glared at Chuck. He didn't need to ask, his mind was already spinning in the right direction. "Don't tell me..."

"Of course. He's tainted her. He's slept with her. And the worst part about it, she's pregnant! Pregnant! What are we going to do?" Eleanor shouted as she stood from her seat and began pacing the living room furiously.

Bart walked over to Blair and Chuck. "Of all the idiotic, stupid, nonsensical things you have ever done-" Standing before them, he glared down at Chuck and then took a seat on the coffee table in front of Blair. "Blair, honey, are you ok? What did he do to you?"

Chuck laughed mirthlessly. "Are you kidding me? Do you think I raped her or something, Father?"

"Stay out of this Chuck. Thanks to you, this poor girl's future is ruined. Do you know what's going to happen to her reputation? Do you know what's going to happen to her relationship with her boyfriend Nate? Do you know what's going to be said about her when people find out she's had an abortion because Chuck Bass couldn't keep his hands off of her?" Bart shouted at Chuck. Chuck flinched but refused to back down.

"For your information, Father, Blair will not be having an abortion."

Eleanor's pacing ceased. "What...?" she asked viciously.

"Blair, tell them," Chuck pleaded, no longer able to hold off both parents when their eyes had turned an evil shade of red.

Blair slowly looked up from her lap and stared at Bart in the eyes. She still refused to look at her mother. "I'm not getting an abortion," she whispered quietly.

"That's preposterous! Do you know what will happen to us? This family will never be the same again!" Eleanor shouted.

Blair seemed to snap out of her reverie and stared at her mother. "It doesn't matter, Mother. I'm not having an abortion. It's not about you. It's not about the Waldorf name. It's about me. And what I want. And Chuck also."

Bart laughed dryly as he looked his son up and down. "Chuck? Chuck? All Chuck wants to do is sleep with every woman in town, do drugs and drink his life away. He's done nothing with himself. Nothing. And now you expect him to play Father of the Year just because he got you pregnant? Who knows how many other women he's gotten pregnant in the past!"

"Enough, Father. Blair doesn't need any of this. If you two have anything else to say, you can say it to me. Blair needs her rest. This has been a long day and you two are not making it easy on her."

"Why should I? This won't be easy! Have you two thought about what you're doing? What's going to become of your planned out futures?" Eleanor asked as she rushed to their side.

"I said, we'll talk about this later," Chuck repeated taking Blair's hand and bringing her to her feet. "Come, Blair," he whispered. "Let's get you out of here."

Hand in hand, they walked out of the Waldorf penthouse and out into the New York night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short and Sweet.**

**Well not really sweet.**

**Happy Readings! R&R

* * *

  
**

Blair's hands trembled as she picked up her phone and pressed the button to make a call she was not ready to make. Chuck sat next to her, his legs shaking, drumming impatiently on the side table. They were nervous. They should be nervous. This was not going to be pretty.

The phone ringed. It rung again. It rung once more. And then finally he picked up.

"Hey, Blair. What's up? I was just going to call you to see what you were up to," Nate rattled off on the other end of the line.

Blair began to shake violently and dropped the phone onto her lap. Chuck leaned over and took the phone away from her, talking into the receiver cautiously. "Nathaniel, it's Chuck. Do you think you can come over to my place? Blair and I need to talk to you."

"Uh. Sure man. Is everything ok?" Nate said sounding concerned.

"Just come over. We'll see you here."

--

xoxo

--

"So what's the problem? Blair you don't look too good. Is everything ok?" Nate said as he took a seat next to Blair and attempted to reach for her hand.

Blair let out a mewled cry and stood up quickly running to Chuck's bed and throwing herself on it.

"Guys, you're freaking me out," Nate stuttered.

"Listen, Nate, the reason we called you here is because...well...Blair is...well we're...she's..." Chuck stumbled trying to find the right words to say. He was already trying to find a nice spot to hide behind once he broke the news to Nate.

"I'm pregnant," Blair mumbled as her mouth was pressed against the pillow on Chuck's bed.

"What?" Nate asked growing pale. "Blair, we already spoke about this. There's no way..."

"It's not yours," Blair said quietly as she sat up on the bed but refused to look in Nate's direction.

"What?...Uhh...What?" Nate said as confusion overwhelmed him.

"Nathaniel, please don't get upset. The baby, well the baby's mine," Chuck said, trying to alleviate the burden of truth from Blair's shoulders. She'd already broken part of the news, he might as well be the one to break the worse part of it.

"WHAT!?" Nate shouted as he stood up from the couch and rushed towards Chuck. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nate, please," Blair pleaded, standing as she saw Nate rush over to Chuck and grab him by the collar.

"Listen, Nathaniel you have every right to be mad..." Chuck began.

"Mad? Mad? I'm more than mad you asshole. How the fuck could you? She's my girl man. How could you...oh my God. When did this happen?" Nate said as he turned and looked at Blair who was now standing closer to them.

Blair flinched as Nate's disgusted gaze landed on her. "It was...well it started about three months ago," Blair whispered. She was so disgusted with herself. She felt so dirty. So filthy.

"Huh," Nate laughed dryly. "So that means you've been whoring yourself around for months, and even faked being a virgin when you fucked me?" Nate asked harshly.

"Hey, Nathaniel cool it," Chuck said stepping behind Nate but not reaching out to touch him.

"Oh. That's rich, Chuck. You're her knight in shining armor all of a sudden? So you couldn't keep your hands off her could you, man? The only decent girl left on the Upper East Side, but you had to go and claim her V-card as well. You two are disgusting."

"Nate, wait," Blair started as Nate began making his way to the door. "I'm so sorry..."

"For what? For lying to me? For sleeping with my best friend? For being a slut?" His words stung her. It was as if he'd physically reached out and slapped her. Blair recoiled and stepped back away from Nate.

"That's enough, Nathaniel. If you have something you want to straighten out, then do it with me. Leave her out of this," Chuck said as he stepped in front of Nate's sight, blocking Blair from his line of sight.

"I have nothing to say to you. You're nothing to me anymore. Have a good time with Ms. Damaged Goods over there. Her and her bastard chil-"

Chuck didn't know what possessed him, but the next thing he knew his knuckles were connecting with Nate's cheek and causing a painful crack to erupt from the contact.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the feedback you guys! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Keep R&R. i love it! :-) Happy Readings!

* * *

**

"Chuck!" Blair shouted as she rushed over to the two men and attempted to pull Chuck off of Nate. "Chuck stop!" she pleaded, pulling on his shirt.

"Get the fuck off me," Nate struggled trying to gain an advantage but failing miserably. Chuck had laid one pretty good on him. He already felt his face swelling right underneath his left eye.

"Don't you dare call her that. It was all my doing. And don't you dare talk about the baby like that. The only bastard here is you." Chuck finally felt Blair's warm hand against his arm and began to step off of Nate.

"Son of a bitch," Nate cursed as he stood from the floor and walked unsteadily to the door.

"Get the fuck out!" Chuck threatened as Nate stumbled closer to Blair trying to gain his footing.

"I intend to. Next time I see you, you better watch your back."

"As should you," Chuck replied as Nate slammed the door to 1812 shut behind him.

--

xoxo

--

Chuck turned around slowly as his temper began to ebb away. Blair was seated on the couch staring up at him, distressed and depressed.

"Hey, hey, Waldorf. No more tears, ok? We knew this wasn't going to be easy, right?" Chuck said as he took a seat next to her and took her hand in his.

Blair nodded her agreement.

"We'll be ok. It'll just take time. And I already told you I'll be here for you in whatever you might need."

Blair squeezed Chuck's hand.

So things hadn't gone the way she'd planned. So she'd probably lost Nate forever...Well not probably, more like definitely. None of it mattered. She placed her hand over her stomach and smiled. No none of it mattered. There were bigger things going on in her life. More important things. It was funny, but she already felt like a mom. She was excited to meet her baby.

The scary thing was, Chuck would be there every step of the way for the rest of her life. How would she ever manage.

--

xoxo

--

"I look like a cow, Serena," Blair complained as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, Blair, shut up. You look wonderful. You're glowing!" Serena said excitedly as she took in the sight of her friend.

"Glowing? I'm fat! This baby better appreciate what I've done for him." Blair pulled the dress off over her head and threw it alongside the pile on her bed.

"You're such a fool. You're eight months pregnant. What do you expect?" Serena said. "And I'm sure he'll appreciate it. His crying, pooping, spitting up and all that good stuff will show you just how much he appreciates you," Serena joked. Blair squinted her eyes and sighed dramatically.

She felt fat. She hated her clothes. Nothing fit. Well nothing from her old wardrobe. She had a new set of clothes, all nice, but her belly was still so out there. Everyone told her she was small for how far along she was, but she still felt huge.

She was living with Serena and her family now. Chuck wanted her to be nearby, and Eleanor, well Eleanor didn't really want anything to do with her. Blair didn't really care. She'd grown up without her mother around. But it bothered her that her baby would never know his/her grandmother. Unless Eleanor got off her high horse and decided to pay them a visit once the baby was born. But Blair didn't hold her breath. And Bart had warmed up to Blair and the baby. He'd seen the change in Chuck these past few months and that made him fonder of Blair than she would have ever imagine.

Nate had finally forgiven them. He realized that he'd made a bigger deal than necessary considering he really wasn't "in love" with Blair anymore. The realization stung Blair at first, but she knew that their relationship was hardly a relationship at all, and she didn't really care about Nate anymore after his reaction to the news.

Chuck. Things with Chuck were interesting. They had their moments when things got hard and unbearable. She wanted to kill him sometimes and she hated how he fawned all over her and treated her like expensive china just because she was pregnant. But they also had their _moments_. Her birthday had just passed a week ago, and Chuck had bought her a bracelet to match the necklace he'd gotten her the year before. He'd kissed her when he placed it on her wrist. She'd kissed him back because it felt so right.

Things with them weren't clear. Blair didn't see anyone else (who really wanted to date a teenage, pregnant cow?) and as far as she knew, Chuck wasn't seeing anyone either. They acted like a couple. They walked around school together, held hands on the street (with the excuse that she was pregnant and Chuck didn't want her to trip and fall) spent most of the day together, and lived together. But neither one addressed the subject of **them**. They stayed focused on the baby, prepping for the baby and all the things to come.

"So are you excited about the baby shower?" Serena asked as she handed Blair another dress to try on.

"Yes. I would've been more excited if Eric hadn't let it slip and it'd actually been a surprise like Lily wanted," Blair giggled as she looked at her image in the mirror. She nodded. The red dress would have to do.

"Good choice," Serena stated as she looked Blair over. "No cows or pregnant pilgrims in sight!"

"Haha. Funny. But thanks."

The girls turned at the sound of the door knocking to Blair's room.

"I just wanted to wish you a nice baby shower," Chuck said as he poked his head inside the room.

Blair turned and smiled at him. "Thanks, Chuck. Sorry it's girls only."

"Yeah right. I'm sure you're happy to get away from me for a few hours," Chuck said dryly.

"Yeah...well..." Blair teased as she turned around and continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

"You look ravishing."

Blair blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

"Well I'll see you ladies later. I'm off with Eric, Nate and Dan for my own baby shower."

"You invited Dan?" Serena asked incredulously.

"Yes sis. The more people that come, the more gifts for me," Chuck joked.

"For you? Or for the baby?" Blair said with an edge to her voice.

Chuck smiled. "I'm not going to a strip joint, Waldorf. Just out with the guys. Don't worry."

"I wasn't. If you want to go to one you can go. I was just asking," Blair said trying to sound nonchalant but failing to do so.

"Right..." Chuck said.

"Get out, Chuck!" Blair said trying to avoid being embarrassed any longer.

"Have fun my baby's momma," Chuck teased before he walked out the door.

"You two want each other so bad," Serena added as an afterthought as she picked up a magazine and began skimming through the pages.

"Serena...?"

"Yes Blair?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say Blair."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter. R&R if it pleases you :-)**

**Happy Readings!

* * *

  
**

"So how was the shower?" Chuck asked as he walked into Blair's room and found her sitting on her bed, belly in her palms, talking to the baby. He always felt a warmth wrap around his heart at the sight of Blair being maternal with _their_ baby. It still amazed him to know that she was carrying his child, and it was even more amazing that in a few weeks time their baby would be here.

"It was great. We got so many things for her!" Blair exclaimed excitedly as she rubbed her belly and beamed up at Chuck. Chuck took a seat on the bed beside her and placed his hand on top her own on her belly.

"Don't you mean him?" Chuck corrected.

"You keep saying that. I don't know who you're trying to convince," Blair teased.

"Well it's only because Bass men only produce men," Bass said confidently and with a hint of cockiness as always.

"Ha. Right, if you say so Bass."

"I do. And finally you accept that what I say is law. It only took you what eight months, to finally realize that what I say goes," Chuck smugly replied as he started going through the boxes and bags of gifts surrounding the bed.

"So did you have fun?" Blair asked casually. Chuck tried hard to suppress his grin.

It was cute that she tried to act as if it didn't bother her, like she really wasn't interested in what he did. But she did a horrible job at showing indifference. That was the thing he loved about Blair, when she felt strongly about something, when she was passionate, she wore her heart on her sleeve. And it made him feel good to know that she felt strongly for him, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

"Yeah..." Chuck remained evasive, trying to see how much of a reaction he could pull out of her.

"Oh. Well that's good," Blair answered with a slight edge in her voice. Hormones. God Bless 'em, Chuck silently thought.

"Yeah..."

"So what did you do?" Blair asked, annoyed that she had to pull the information out of Chuck when he usually offered all the information up front.

"Not much. Just guy stuff," Chuck drawled as he pulled out a set of onesies that made him smile like a fool.

"Like what, Chuck?" Blair asked exasperated. Its not like she really wanted to know, she told herself, it was just that she hated him beating around the bush so much.

"Chill, Waldorf," Chuck laughed at the tone of her voice. "Nothing, honey. I went out with the guys, ate, drank, talked, joked, smoked a little something and then came running home to my loving...well my loving...mother of my child," Chuck finished, annoyed that there was no real way of labeling their relationship.

"Oh..." Blair said with a softer tone. She already felt much better.

"So did you miss me?" Chuck joked as he stopped looking at the baby gifts and stared Blair straight in the eyes.

"Right. The way I miss watching what I eat in order to stay skinny," Blair's sarcasm dripped easily. The pregnancy had changed a lot of things, but some things never changed.

"Oh come on, Blair. Stop denying it so much. You can tell me," Chuck said mockingly as he leaned in closer.

"Chuck..." Blair warned, not really able to move as quickly as she use to, and so she was immediately cornered against the bed frame and Chuck's body.

"You can't tell me that hot little body of yours isn't craving me. It's been so long, B. And with those hormones going crazy..."

"Uhh..."

"That's right. Just give in to it." Chuck reached out and grabbed Blair's hair in his hands and tugged slightly.

"Chu-..Chuck! No we can't. I can't have sex so far along with the baby," Blair rationalized. No she couldn't allow this. No no no.

"Oh, Blair. Please, there are more ways for us to have fun that just regular ol' sex," Chuck said as he smiled wickedly. "But at least I'm making progress, 'cause you're considering it."

"No I'm not!"

"So you're telling me you're not melting inside? You're telling me you're not wet and throbbing already? I can only imagine how desperate your pussy must be."

"Chuck Bass! Stop. I'm pregnant. Why the hell would you want to have sex with a pregnant cow?" Blair said as she pushed against Chuck's chest to no avail.

"Cow? Stop being silly, B. You look amazing. Do you know how sexy you look? You're body's amazing. You've filled out in all the right places. And your belly, that's even better. My strong baby boy is kicking inside of there isn't he? Everything about you is so much sexier, so much softer, so much more thick and luscious and womanly."

"Oh, God..." Blair groaned, already feeling herself giving in. Her body was desperate for some release. It had been months, months of living next to Chuck, dealing with Chuck, tolerating Chuck's sexual remarks, months of dealing with the sexual tension between them. But now, he was more aggressive it seemed.

"Can I touch you?" Chuck whispered as his lips neared Blair's lips.

"Chuck..." It was all she could say.

"Tell me to touch you."

"Chuck? Blair? Can I come in?" Lily shouted from the other side of the door.

Chuck instantly pulled back, Blair began blushing furiously.

"Uhh, yeah, Lily, come right in," Chuck answered seeing Blair rendered speechless.

"Hey you two. Dinner's about to be served. Blair honey, are you okay?" Lily asked noticing Blair's flushed complexion and glossy eyed stare.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Lily."

"Ok. As long as you're not going into labor," Lily smiled and turned back towards the door.

"Five minutes guys. Don't be late."

--

xoxo

--

"Shit!" Blair groaned as she sat up in bed in the middle of the night.

"Oh God. Oh God. CHUCK!"

Not even a minute past by and Chuck was flying into her room, hair in disarray wearing pajama bottoms and nothing more.

"What? What? My God, Blair are you ok?" Chuck asked desperately, wide eyed and scared to death.

"OWW! She's coming! She's coming!" Blair said hysterically as she grabbed her belly furiously.

Serena ran into the room just then. "B? B? What's wrong? Chuck, what's going on?"

"The baby. The baby's coming," Chuck stuttered.

Serena smiled. Chuck smiled. They wrapped their arms around each other and laughed.

"Hello! You idiots, I'm having a baby here!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the feedback guys! i aim to please. hope u enjoy this chapter! Happy Readings! r&r

* * *

**

"Push! Push! Come on baby. One more and you've got it!"

The room blurred. The pain was unbearable. She felt faint. She felt like she'd entered hell. She grabbed on to Chuck's hand and crushed his bones in her palm.

Chuck was terrified. Childbirth scared him. His mother had died in this exact same way. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Blair.

"OK, Blair, you're going to give one more big push with the next contraction and we should have a baby here in no time," the doctor persuaded calmly.

Serena was outside the door losing her mind. The screams emanating from the other side of the door scared her. Dan was never touching her again!

Lily smiled wistfully as she stood by Bart and waited for the doors to open and Chuck to invite them inside. The screams and cries filled the hallway, and Bart stood by cringing with each new sound that pierced through the hospital.

And then there was silence.

Blair laid back in exhaustion.

Chuck stood back in complete shock.

Serena, Lily and Bart waited on bated breath.

And the baby cried signaling to them all that he had arrived.

--

xoxo

--

Chuck staggered out of the room stuttering like a fool. "B-b-baby."

"Aww!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations son!"

"What was it?" Serena asked anxiously. She had been dying to know the sex of the baby ever since Blair began to show. Unfortunately for her, Chuck and Blair had decided to keep the sex of the baby a mystery.

"Girl." Chuck seemed to be in shock. It hadn't dawned on him that he was now a father. That there was a precious little girl wailing her lungs dry on the other side of the door.

"Oh my goodness!" Lily and Serena squealed. "A girl. Wow. How amazing!"

Bart smiled wider than he had in a long time. "A little girl," Bart murmured as he hugged Lily and Serena who were already locked in an embrace.

"Oh. Chuck! Come here!" Serena shouted as she rushed over to him and hugged him. Lily and Bart followed suit. The feel of the three people wrapped around him seemed to knock him out of his reverie.

"I have a girl!" Chuck shouted, scaring the three around him.

"Let's go see Blair!" Serena said as she pushed away from Chuck and didn't bother waiting for the consent of the others.

--

xoxo

--

Blair sat back on the hospital bed, beaming brightly as she held her tiny baby in her hands. A girl. She had a girl. Chuck had given her a girl. Cooing at the baby so that she would still and quiet down, Blair smiled at the sound of the door opening.

Serena shot in in a huff of Bvlgari perfume and excited giggles. "Oh gosh, B. She's beautiful!" Serena shouted as she sat next to Blair and rubbed her hand over Blair's. "Can I?" she asked shyly.

Blair nodded, tears filling her eyes and a knot forming in her throat. She looked up to see Lily and Bart standing by the bed, Lily with tears in her eyes. Chuck stood beside them, smiling widely.

"Hold on sis. I haven't held her! I think I should hold her first. I am the dad."

Serena chuckled. "Yeah I guess. God, You guys are parents!"

Bart squinted at Serena's excitement. "Serena, maybe you should quiet down. I don't think all your squealing is good for the baby."

Chuck smiled at his father and took the baby from Blair's arms. "She's gorgeous, babe," Chuck whispered as he leaned in a gave Blair a kiss on the forehead.

Blair nodded, still choked up. Serena smiled at the two of them. Bart looked away. Lily gleamed just as excitedly as her daughter.

"So what are you going to name her?" Lily asked as she walked over to Chuck and touched the baby's head as Chuck rocked her back and forth.

"Well we had talked about the name before and we were stuck between two names if it was a girl," Chuck said.

Blair finally found her voice and spoke. "Yeah, we were thinking about Danica or Landry."

Serena giggled. "Outlandish. You guys are going to raise one crazy baby."

"Shut up, S." Blair shifted in bed and groaned.

"Take it easy, Hon," Chuck reached out, handing the baby over to Serena who was squirming next to him begging to have her turn. He took a seat next to Blair and took her hand in his.

The next couple of hours were spent with more guests coming in and out of the room. Nate dropped by with a gift for the new parents, Dan came by with Jenny who convinced Blair to allow her to design clothes for the baby, Dorota dropped by and told Blair that she'd called her mother in London and informed her of the birth and that her mother would not be able to come back to the states for another few days. Blair nodded, knowing full well that her mother would not show at all. Dorota also told her that she'd called her father and that he would be arriving in two days with Roman. Blair grinned. Her father was always reliable.

They decided to hold off on picking a name for the baby until later that night when they were alone in the room. The baby was wrapped tightly in Blair's arms as Chuck sat beside her.

"Are you happy?" Chuck asked her as she hummed softly to the baby.

Blair stopped humming and turned to Chuck. He was so close to her and he was looking at her with an intensity she'd never seen before. She didn't know what possessed her, but she leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss that they were accustomed to. It wasn't ravenous, passionate, soul searing and hungry. It was sweet, soft, tender and full of gentle promise.

Chuck's eyes slowly drifted open after Blair's lips pulled away from his own and he saw her with her eyes still close sighing. If he'd ever before had any doubt, that perfect moment had just done away with it all. He loved this woman before him. He'd loved her for a long time now. He'd wanted her for even longer. And now he loved her more because they had a baby. Because she was the mother of his child. The overwhelming feeling was foreign to him. It shocked him how strong it hit him. He felt his lungs constrict and his eyes water. His chest hurt, his heart beat rapidly. It was the perfect moment. He didn't want to break the spell.

But the baby had other ideas.

"She's hungry again," Blair stated as the bundle in her arms began to cry. Chuck nodded dumbfounded and watched as Blair began to nurse the baby.

"This hurts a lot," Blair said tensely as the baby suckled on her nipple.

"The doctor said it should get easier soon. Just relax."

"So do you know what name you want for her? I don't want to keep calling her "baby" or "Baby Girl Bass,"" Blair teased.

Chuck smiled with her.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could call her Danica Landry Bass. And that way, we won't have to choose," Chuck offered.

"Danica Landry Bass," Blair repeated. "It does roll off the tongue easier than Landry Danica Bass."

"That it does."

"Perfect. Hello there Dani," Blair whispered to the now sleeping infant.

Chuck stared at the women before him. He had never been more proud or more in love than at that very moment as he sat staring at his family. _His family_.

"Blair...I..."

"Yes?" Blair asked as she pulled her robe up and offered the baby out to Chuck.

"Hold her for now. I just...well I...Blair..."

"Chuck. Just say whatever you have to say. Believe me it can't be harder than pushing 8 pounds of tiny human out of you."

Right. He was being a fool. He just needed to come out and say it. Yes that was it. He needed to stop beating around the bush.

"Blair Waldorf, I love you. Yes. Uhhh I just wanted to tell you that I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Just wanted to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing my story so far. i'm so glad that you've enjoyed it so much. Next chapter will be the last one. I'll be starting another story soon as well as finishing up _The Storm_ so keep your eye out on those if you're reading it and enjoy my stories. Thanks again for all the support. hope you enjoy this chapter R&R. Happy Readings!

* * *

**

"OK, Dani how do I look?" Blair asked the cooing baby that laid inside her crib quiet for the time being. "Do you think Daddy will like it?"

It had been almost two months since Blair and Dani had come home. It had been almost two months since Chuck had told Blair that he loved her. It had been almost two months since Blair had been completely and utterly silent for the first time in her life. At a time that it was imperative for her to say something. But she hadn't. And she could see the pain in Chuck's eyes as words failed her and she didn't return those beautiful words to him. He had avoided the discussion ever since. He didn't bring it up or say those words to her again. And now she was sure he was waiting for her to make the next move.

Well Blair Cornelia Waldorf would not be Blair Cornelia Waldorf if she didn't have a trick or two up her sleeve. Well in this case, more like under the form fitting lingerie that caressed her new curvaceous hips and full breasts.

She loved Chuck. She was stupid not to have said it. These past few weeks she felt so wretched for not having said she loved him too. She could see it in his eyes all the time. The questioning, the sadness that she hadn't said it back. But she never found the right time to say it.

Chuck had picked the perfect time to say it. He'd told her he loved her on the hospital bed, the night of their baby's birth. He'd said it while she held Danica in her arms and the room was dim and romantic. At least she thought it was romantic. It was the perfect setting. And she failed him.

Well tonight she was feeling sexy. And ready. She was ready. And it helped that it was Chuck's birthday. She would give him the perfect gift. And treat herself a little in the process.

Blair smiled at the direction of her thoughts. She was a little afraid about having sex so soon after childbirth, but they'd told her that anywhere between 5 or six weeks she would be able to have sex again if she didn't have any pain or discomfort. And she hadn't. She didn't. And it was five in a half weeks now. It was as good a time as ever in her opinion.

"So here's the plan Dani Land," Blair joked. She had come up with so many nicknames for her gorgeous baby already.

"Step 1. Dinner with daddy. Step 2. Movie in my room with daddy. And you'll be there of course, sweetie, but please be good tonight and sleep. Sleep for a decent enough time for mommy and daddy to have some grown up time," Blair said as Dani drooled in agreement. Blair giggled.

"OK. Step 3. Seduce daddy." Blair looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Well she looked good she suppose. She'd been doing some exercising despite her doctor's orders, and she'd lost most, if not all of the baby weight. She hadn't put on much to begin with, so it was easy to take off the extra pounds. The only things that refused to go down were her hips and her boobs. Oh and her butt was bigger too. But she supposed Chuck could live with that. In fact, she'd caught him a couple of times looking at her with that same fiery expression he had when he wanted to have sex. "Seducing daddy shouldn't be that hard right, baby?"

The knock on her door shocked Blair as she rushed over to the closet and put on a terry robe over her flimsy outfit.

"Yes? Come in."

Serena waltzed into the room and looked at Blair questioningly. "Why are you wearing a bathrobe at this hour?"

"Because..."

"OK, whatever. Well Chuck and Bart should be getting home any minute. My mom and Bart are going out for the night to that benefit thing, and I'm going out with Dan as per your request to be alone. Anything I should know about?" Serena asked sweetly.

"No. I just wanted to be alone with Dani and Chuck tonight. It is his birthday after all, and I don't think he's had many good ones in the past. Just wanted to do something special," Blair said innocently at Serena who looked at her with doubt.

"Riiiggghhhttt. OK. Well I guess I'll go get ready and I should be out of here in 30 minutes. Chuck should be back by then, and mom is almost done as well so Bart should be just coming in to get her and leaving right after. So you'll have Chuckie deary all to yourself in thirty minutes," Serena said with a glint in her eyes.

She turned around to exit the room and then turned around as a thought struck her.

"Oh and B?"

"Yeah?"

"Lock the door. I don't want to walk in to you and Chuck...well you know..."

"Goodnight Serena!"

"Goodnight, B. Have fun. And 'night sweetie. I hope your parents don't traumatize you tonight."

"Serena. Out. Now!" Blair said with little conviction in her voice and a smile across her face.

"I'm going. I'm going."

--

xoxo

--

"Can I come in?" Chuck asked from the other side of the door.

Blair swallowed nervously and gave herself one more quick glance in the mirror. She looked perfect. Or as perfect as she could at least. Her hair was curly and in place, no headband or nothing. She felt too grown up for those now that she was a mom. But Dani was carrying on the tradition in a pink headband. She had on a white flowing dress that hit very high on her thighs. Her dress hugged her breasts and accentuated her cleavage and billowed out like the dresses worn by Grecian women. Underneath her dress, she wore a black and hot pink lacy push up bra, with matching underwear and garters. She felt sexier than she had in months.

"Yeah. Come in."

Chuck waltzed into the room and eyed Blair's figure from behind. She stood near her mirror, fixing a few curls that framed her face. She looked stunning. It actually took him a few seconds before he was able to breathe again. He hadn't seen her so dressed up in a while. And her body looked incredible. You wouldn't be able to guess that she'd had a baby a mere five weeks ago.

Chuck moved closer to Blair just as she turned around. He stood inches away from her, looking down at her and admiring her outfit. She didn't have any shoes on and so she barely reached his chin, which suited him just fine since he had a clear view between her breast. A hint of black lace caught his eyes and he fought to suppress a groan.

His cock automatically began responding. It had been so long. Too damn long. Months. Jeez almost a year. He hadn't laid a finger on anyone else since he'd had sex with Blair all that time ago. He hadn't wanted to. He couldn't look at another woman without seeing Blair's face, and now Danica's as well. Leaning down, he gave Blair a chaste peck on the cheek and turned to greet his daughter.

"Hey, baby," Chuck whispered as he picked up Danica from her crib and rocked her in his arms. "You dressed her up nice, B."

Blair smiled as she walked over to father and daughter. "Just her?" Blair teased as she looked down at herself then back up at Chuck.

Chuck's eyes devoured her once again and they darkened just a bit. "No. You cleaned up good too, Waldorf."

Danica sighed blissfully as sleep overcame her. "Put her in the crib, Chuck..." Blair whispered huskily.

Screw the plan. Plan's were meant to be broken. She wanted him now!

Chuck stared at Blair for a whole second before he responded and laid Dani gently into her crib. The baby remained deeply asleep.

They stood there staring at each other. Neither one moved. Blair was afraid to make the next move. Chuck was unyielding, refusing to put himself out there again just in case he was reading Blair's signals incorrectly.

"Chuck..." Blair began but quickly shut her mouth, not knowing how to start.

"Blair...?"

Walking over to the door, she grabbed the doorknob and Chuck let out a breath he'd unconsciously been holding. _Click_.

OK. maybe there was a reason why he was so tense. Blair turned around with a new gleam in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Bass...I've been having a hard time finding the time and the place to tell you. And I had this whole night planned out for us. But I don't care about any of that right now...All I care about is you and me. Right now. At this very moment..." Blair slowly made her way towards Chuck until she stood before him once again. Seeing his eyes following her every move, Blair reached behind her and undid the strap wrapped around her dress.

The dress fell down to her waist, revealing the sexy lingerie beneath. Chuck's eyes widened in shock and then he reached out and pushed her dress further down her hips until it pooled at her feet on the floor.

"My God..." Chuck whispered as he drank in the sight of Blair scantily clad in front of him.

"I love you, Chuck Bass. I've loved you for so long now, and I don't know why on earth I didn't say it to you before, but I'm saying it now. I love you."

Chuck closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms. "Blair, I love you too. God, you have no idea how much I love you..."

"Make love to me. Please," Blair pleaded, pride be damned. She wanted him so much it hurt. She wanted to feel what it was like being in his arms again. She wanted to feel that connection with him when their bodies met and mated. She needed all of him.

Chuck groaned as he walked her backwards towards the bed. "You're so beautiful, do you know that? You're so beautiful and you're mine."

"Yes. Yes."

Chuck softly laid her down on the bed before laying his body on top of her own.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! Ok so here's the conclusion to this story! Thank you all who took the time to read and review the story. I really appreciate everything said by every single one of you. Hope you enjoy my other stories, _The Storm_ that is in progress now, and a new story that i haven't titled yet, but that i should have up in the next few days. Thanks again for the love guys! Happy Readings! R&R for old time's sake LOL

* * *

**

There was a new tenderness in his touch. He was gentle, he spent his time exploring every inch of her body.

He laid kisses across her neck, moving agonizingly slowly towards her breasts and belly.

Blair wiggled beneath him but didn't protest. She enjoyed the attention he was giving her. She wanted him to do with her what he wanted. Chuck's lips graze the inside of her thighs and caused her to jerk involuntarily, trying to press herself against his mouth. Staring up at her, he smiled at her and said, "do you mind if I rush? It's been so long..."

"Please..."

Undressing hastily, he ripped off her underwear and joined her back on the bed. His eyes were dark and dangerous, hovering over her for a moment before he grabbed on to her waist and adjusted her under him. Guiding his erection to the welcoming warmth of her body, he surged downward against her hips with a powerful thrust.

Blair whimpered, suppressing the urge to scream as the baby slept peacefully a few feet away. Chuck buried himself inside of her, remaining still as Blair's body shook and quivered, reaching orgasm as soon as he entered her.

"You're in a rush..."

"I thought you were too. Just trying to move things along," Blair teased as soon as the breath returned to her lungs. "Oh, and Happy Birthday, daddy."

Chuck grinned and moved inside her, making her breath catch and making himself groan deep in his throat.

"I've missed you," she whispered, squirming her hips at the base of the down stroke, wishing to keep him deep inside forever and always.

"I can tell. And I've been dying without you," he responded, driving deeper then, and deeper still, wanting to put his mark on her, each stroke merciless, fierce, crazed.

"Good. Because I can't live without you anymore..." Blair groaned as her body quivered once again and joined him in sexual bliss.

--

xoxo

--

Blair awoke a few hours later as Danica burst out in her midnight scream fest. Chuck groaned into the pillow as Blair tried to pull away from him.

"Duty calls, Bass. I've gotta go feed the baby," Blair said moving away from the warmth and comfort of his arms. Chuck sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

Watching a naked Blair pick up the baby and return to the bed, Chuck leaned against the headboard and watched intently. "What did I do to deserve you two?" Chuck said as Blair began to nurse the baby.

Blair smiled sweetly. "I don't know. Maybe it was your rugged good looks and your asshole attitude that drew me to you."

"Of course. My winning charm and personality!" Chuck agreed and then sobered up. "But in all seriousness B, I'm so happy that things have turned out this way between us. I know we're still young, and things have moved so fast so soon, but I feel...I...I don't know want anything to change."

"Chuck Bass...has fatherhood made you turn a new leaf?" Blair asked jokingly.

"Don't tease, Blair. I'm pouring my heart out."

"I'm not. I'm not. Honestly. You know I love you. And I'm so happy too. You've given me Dani, and you've brought me into your home, your family...You've given me everything I've never had."

"Well I haven't brought you completely into my family..." Chuck said quietly. Blair raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't legally brought you into my family. We have to be married for that."

Blair's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." she said shyly, afraid to get her hopes up on something that was not about to happen.

"Yeah..." Chuck repeated looking at her and making her uncomfortable.

"Right...Shh," Blair said as Dani began to put up a fuss.

"Give her to me," Chuck said as Blair finished feeding her. Blair handed her over and put on Chuck's shirt that was thrown across the covers of the bed.

Chuck began coddling the baby and swinging her back and forth. "OK Danica, I need your help with something here," Chuck began, taking a quick look up at Blair who stared at him and smiled, not understanding what he was talking about.

"I need you to convince your mommy that I'm the best man out there for her-"

"Chuck, don't be silly i-"

"Shh. Let me finish. Anyway, Dani, tell your mommy that you love me very much and that you want our family together forever. Tell your mommy that she should marry me and make me- us- the happiest people on earth..."

Blair gasped at Chuck's words.

Chuck looked up from the baby's face and stared at Blair's. "So, do you want me to wait until Danica is able to say all that, or will you spare me the agony of two more years before she's able to say all that clearly?" Chuck joked as he laid the baby on a pillow between their two bodies and reached for Blair's hand.

"I know we're young, B. I know everything and everyone might not favor it, but I love you. I've loved you for a long time now. And now we have a family. I want to make this right."

"Chuck...you don't have to marry me because you feel responsible," Blair tried to reason.

"No. It's not that. I want to marry you. I want to marry you for all the right reasons, for all the healthy reasons people get married..."

"Really?" Blair asked with her voice quivering.

"Yes really. Will you?"

Blair nodded and began to cry.

Chuck laughed as he dragged her closer to him and kissed her.

--

xoxo

--

"Welcome home Mrs. Bass," Chuck said joyfully as he carried Blair across the threshold to their new apartment. Well it was actually suite 1812, Chuck's former bedroom and the place that they had began their elicit relationship in. Bart had conjoined suites 1811-1814 to form a huge "apartment" within the hotel. It had taken a few months to get the apartment finished, but Bart had made it his business to have it done for the day of their wedding. And he hadn't failed.

Blair threw her head back and laughed. "It's beautiful..." she said in awe as she looked around the newly decorated, newly created space around her.

"OK, guys. Can I just take Dani Land here with me? I know you two want to get started...with...well with the honeymoon. I think she's a little too old to sit and watch that now," Serena said as she stood behind them with Danica in a stroller.

Blair frowned at Serena and stuck her tongue out. "Don't be rude, S. It's my wedding day."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm offering to extend my babysitting services to the two of you. Actually, no I insist. Consider it my wedding gift to you two," Serena said as she started to turn around with the stroller. "You guys come get her when you're done here."

"That might take us weeks," Chuck laughed as he started closing the door behind Serena.

"Wait! So that means you're not going to actually going to get us a wedding present?" Blair asked seriously before Serena could walk away.

Chuck laughed even louder. "Mrs. Bass, I think she's giving us the greatest gift of all! Undisturbed hours...maybe days... of sex!"

"Eww! Ears!" Serena complained as the elevator arrived on the 18th floor and she hurried inside.

She supposed she would have to get use to this crazy, perverted behavior from the newlyweds.

Chuck and Blair together was a dangerous combination to her gentle nature.

"You poor thing," Serena said as she pinched Danica's cheeks. "You've got some cooky parents there."

Danica smiled up at her aunt. A smile that eerily resembled a certain Basshole smugness.

Serena sighed, but couldn't hide the smile that began to spread across her face.

They were in for one hell of a ride with Little Miss Chuck Jr. here.


End file.
